


My Jedi

by egosoffire



Series: Ben and Poe -- Young Love. [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Pre-Canon, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoffire/pseuds/egosoffire
Summary: Part 1 in a series of drabbles/ficlets about the pre-canon relationship between Ben Solo and Poe Dameron.Ben decides to go with Luke to train. Poe is devastated about being left behind, but wants to support the boy he loves.





	My Jedi

“I’m not going to leave you.”

Poe looked up, and saw Ben standing in front of him. Unfortunately, the news had beaten his boyfriend to the pilot’s door. Ben was going away for awhile, going off with his uncle to learn, to train in the ways of the Jedi. It was truthfully what Ben needed and they both knew it. 

Ben was powerful, immensely powerful and he needed to be able to control it. 

“Yeah,” Poe said, standing up. BB-8 trailed right after him, rolling around his feet and stopping in front of Ben, looking up. “Yeah, Ben, you are.” 

“I can’t leave you. I might be gone for a long time. My uncle...he says that I need to detach from the rest of the universe for a while, to focus and concentrate on my abilities…” 

Poe could see the tell-tale signs that Ben was starting to panic. When Ben panicked, bad things tended to happen. He carefully approached and wrapped his arms around Ben, holding him tightly. Even though Ben was taller, bigger than him, he usually was able to physically calm him down this way, comfort him and ease his mind. 

Ben’s heartbeat thrummed against his chest. He could feel it, almost as if their bodies had merged for a moment. It felt nice, like they were both right where they belonged. Slowly, the frantic beating quieted. “You have to,” he murmured, leaning up against Ben’s sturdy shoulder. “You know it as well as I do. It’s gotten harder and harder for you to control it.”

Ben pulled back and looked into his eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes that Poe had fallen in love with years ago, when they were both still children, were filled with unshed tears. Ben was trying so hard not to let go, to give in to his emotional distress. 

“It has,” Ben admitted. “Every time I’m angry, or scared… it gets really bad. My uncle worries that I could succumb to the Dark…”

Poe shook his head, laughing as he brushed his fingers over Ben’s pale cheek. “That’s silly,” he said. “You have a lot of emotions, Ben, but you’re my Ben. You’re strong and emotional and full of heart. There’s not a drop of darkness in you.” 

“You think I should?” Ben asked. “Really?”

“Yes, I do.” It broke Poe’s heart to think of letting Ben go, even if only for a time. He and Ben were best when they were together, but Ben had needs that he couldn’t fulfill. He needed a Jedi like Luke Skywalker to help him control what was inside. “I hate the idea of being apart from you, Ben, but you need this, and I support that, one hundred percent.”

“I love you, you know that?” Ben whispered, the words delicate, as if he was afraid of them. “I love you so much that it hurts.”

“Don’t let it hurt,” Poe told him, reaching over and taking his hand, holding it close to his heart. BB-8, who had been quietly watching their interaction, nudged up against Ben’s leg in what Poe imagined was the droid’s show of support. “You’ll come back before you know it, a Jedi. My Jedi.” 


End file.
